Hold My Heart
by iSplotchy
Summary: Minato thought he had died after he had sealed the Nine tails into his son. But that isn't the case. In fact, with a flash, in the already bright midday sky, he reappeared 16 years later. He tries to build a bond with his son, that he was never able to create.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

* * *

Pain throbbed throughout Minato's body, blood dripped past his lips as Kushina gave her final words to Naruto. They were bittersweet. The thought of having a whole family, safe and sound, and watching his son grow up, seemed to taunt the father. Minato's blue eyes went from his son, to Kushina, and back to his son again. Time was running out, but he let Kushina talk, it was her son anyways. Her words were like what any mother wants for their child; to live well. Almost too soon, Kushina finished telling Naruto what she wanted to say. Only a sliver of time for Minato, but that really didn't matter.

The Grim Reaper was about ready to start. So he had to make this quick. "Naruto, my message to you is; I guess the same as your motor mouthed mother." Minato chuckled slightly. He took one last, long look at his baby son, and hoped, that he grew up loved and cared for. The father let out is remaining breath. "Eight signed seal" Having used up all of his chakra The Fourth Hokage finally gave in to death. It was another flash of pain, grief and sorrow, before everything went white, then the pain faded, and the numbness subsided.

* * *

A few shouts, that sounded panicked, whoever they are, they can continue yelling. It wasn't going to bring Minato back. He placed all of his trust into the Third, and his villagers. The shouting became closer and clearer, yet not enough to bring meaning into the words. Feelings seeped into Minato. Good things, like the sensation of the breeze, the sun shining brightly through the dappled shade of the trees, the fresh air that flowed into his lungs. The potent Chakra of the Kyuubi was no longer seemingly over whelming. But, the bad thing of feeling again washed over him like a tsunami. Well, for one, the gaping hole in his body, and the fear. The fear of leaving Naruto in a lonely place. Was Naruto and Kushina alright? '_Kushina is strong_.' He scolded himself. _'I know she'll be fine.'_ But of course there was that lingering doubt that kept on forming within the deep depts of his mind.

The shouts again. "He is barely alive! Come over here Sakura-sepi!" A female's voice shouted. He could barely feel the ninja was next to his body, reading his pulse. Footsteps sounded from the other side of Minato. Suddenly, the pulsing pain numbed down, so it throbbed lightly. The hole healed soon, and a bandage wrapped around his midsection where the hole was.

Up until the moment the other people got to their feet to look over their handiwork, Minato hadn't considered opening his eyes. It wasn't like he didn't want to, he wanted to, but his eye lids seemed too heavy. He started dozing again, not because of death, but because of sheer sleepiness. As he drifted off again, he felt himself start to be carried into the air, and into where ever these people came from. Minato hadn't been paying attention much, still out of it. Where they take him is where they take him. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

The sun made its way through the blinds, and touched Minato's face as he rested in a hospital room. A wet rag was draped over his forehead, and a blanket resting over his body. Footsteps came and went past the door. Dull with confusion and pain, he brought himself to look out the window, and what he found was quite a surprise.

It was spring, and the cherry blossoms were blooming. Their pink petals danced around in the wind, that doesn't seem to want to make it into the room. The sun was partly hidden by a small fluffy cloud, which soon lazily drifted away from the sun. His eyes drifted toward the rock faces. It was different. Another Hokage's face looked over the village. A face ,Minato, would never believe to be chosen to become Hokage._'Tsunade-sama'_ Just then footsteps neared his door, and Minato slowly, and slightly painfully, turned his head towards the door. The entrance to his room slid open, and the same face he had just seen on the mountain stepped in. Her face almost as serious as her expression on the stone face.

"Who are you?"She asked, taking a seat at the other side of the room. Her amber eyes looked him over. Minato slowly blinked. She hadn't recognized him? He looked down at himself. He was rather messy. Scrapes of dirt and blood coved his hands and face. A lock of his hair caught his attention at the corner of his eye. It was brown with grime and dirt. He might have fallen into a puddle when he 'died'.

"Namikaze Minato." He answered slowly. If she was named Hokage…that meant the Third had died. He frowned slightly and met the current Hokage's eyes.

"You can't be him. Minato-san is dead. Besides your hair is brown." Her scowl deepened at his answer. Slowly reaching up for a lock of his messy, and unrulely hair, Minato smeared the mud and grime off. Revealing the blonde color underneath. Tsunade's eyes narrowed. _'Does she know now?'_ Minato thought warily. He didn't have the energy to argue at the moment."I am going to ask something only The Fourth would know. If you answer wrong, I will kill you on the spot." He nodded in agreement and waited for her question. It better not be a trick question, otherwise he would put up a fight if she came to kill him. Stupid trick questions. The Fifth pondered her question for a moment. "Do you have a child, and if so, what is his or her name?"

"Yes, I do have a child." Minato managed a smile. "His name is Naruto."

Tsunade's face brightened slightly and stood up. "It really is you, isn't it?" Receiving a nod at her comment, she turned for the door and said; "Once you are all washed up and able to move around, come to my office and I'll fill you in on everything that has happened since you disappeared." Without another word, she left the room, slowly closing the door behind her.

Minato exhaled loudly. It seemed like everything was alright. Though worries kept prodding him. Was Naruto raised right? Was Kushina here? How in the world did he get here? How old was his son now? Has he learned any jutsu of his yet? Those questions sent him onto his feet and to the washroom, where he cleaned the dirt from his hear, leaving it blonde once again. A nurse had left out some clothing for him, mostly because the other ones where destroyed. His coat. Ugh. It was his favorite one too.

Silently hoping is seals were still intact in the Hokage's tower; he channeled his chakra and flashed just outside of the Hokage's office, and right in front of the door. Looking around, he found the hallway empty. Though he could hear footsteps coming closer, he ducked into the room. Tsuade was having a heated conversation with her apprentice Shinzunde. Who was flinching at her master's words. They hadn't seen him yet. He hadn't heard the first part of the conversation

"-we should?"

"No other choice."

"I think-"

"NO."

Minato felt slightly out of place, so he let out a slight cough to announce is presence to the present Hokage and her pupil. They both clamped their mouths shut and spun around to face the past blonde Hokage, who narrowed his eyes. "You know if you try to keep secrets from me, I'll find out one way or another."

Tsunade sighed and put her chin on her intertwined fingers. "We were debating if we should tell Naruto about you being is father." Minato stiffened with anger.

"Wait, no one ever told him?" There was grief that shone through Minato's words.

"We were talking about that, I am sure we all know the dangers of him learning about you. If the words fall into the wrong hands…" Her voice trailed off, and unwillingly worry was obvious in her voice. "Let me explain to you what has happened so far in Naruto's life, and you can decide if he is strong enough to be told his heritage."

So the rest of the hour, Tsunade told Naruto's father the happenings of the village, and Naruto's life. Minato's reactions were what anyone would have expected. When Tsunade told Minato how the villages acted around Naruto, he was sure the whole world could hear his heart break. That wasn't what Minato had wanted for Naruto. But he couldn't help but smile when Tsunade retold Naruto's accomplishments. Including his Rasengan.

Once she finished, silence filled the office. There was so much more that Minato wanted to know. Though, it could wait, he needed to know what to do next. "Do you have a plan? I don't really have a place to return to."

"Yes, you will return to duty after you are fully healed. But as an ANBU, so the other shinobi won't know." This earned a nod from Minato, who voiced his opinion on the earlier part of the conversation.

"Naruto should know; especially if I am alive."

Tsunade glanced at her apprentice, then back at her predecessor. Suddenly, a rather loud knock interrupted the conversation.

"Sh! Naruto! She might be talking to someone!"

"That is why I knocked!"

"Rather loudly!"

Tsunade gave Minato an apologetic look. Though, Minato hadn't seen it. He was staring at the door. The father had heard his son's name. His heart pounded, and his eyes waited for the moment his son; whom he had gave everything for, to step through the door. Minato couldn't decide if he was happy, nervous, or afraid. Perhaps even all three. Tsunade looked away from Minato, and back at the door. "Come in."

The door opened, and stepped in was a teenage girl, who had short hair the color of cherry blossoms. Her gaze swept across the room, and landed on The Fourth Hokage, who looked her over, then glanced back to the door, where someone else was already coming in.

The cherry haired girl stood frozen in shock in front of the door. Her eyes widening at the sight of the blonde man. "Y-y-you're th-" She was cut off by an exasperated sigh.

"Sakura-chan, why are you frozen all of a sudden?"

Sakura slowly shuffled her feet to the other side of the room, letting the other make their way in. Another smaller blonde followed her in, not taking the time to look over the room. He hadn't seen Minato yet. Not yet. Soon, Sai, Kakashi, and Jiraiya. Who, blinked with confusion. Kakashi just stared at his sensei with complete disbelief. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, but waited calmly for an explanation.

Naruto on the other hand, reacted in a totally different way. He finally scanned the room, with a short bickering with Sakura. Receiving a bop to the head, that ended the argument abruptly. At first, Naruto paid no mind to the man, thinking he was one of the ANBU. He turned to Tsunade, "Granny-bachan, why are we all gathered here?" This earned Naruto an elbow to the gut. The girl pointed to Minato, and with a hushed voice, she quickly added to the blonde who clutched his stomach in over exaggeration. "It is the Fourth!"

Naruto looked up from his mid section, then up at the presumed to be ANBU. He'd seen the face every time he had looked up at the rock face. The Fourth Hokage. Standing in the office, was his childhood idol. The very one, he had declared he would surpass when he was younger. "Eh? H-how did?" The younger blonde stammered.

_'Naruto looks so grown up. Kushina, take a good look at our son!'_ Minato smiled awkwardly and rubbed to back of his head. "Honestly, I haven't the slightest idea either." He glanced at Tsunade to continue on.

She nodded and turned to the group, but mainly facing Naruto. "I gathered you today for a multiple of reasons." She paused looking at Sai. Hidden in her eyes was a deep distrust. The boy was sent from Danzo to keep an eye on Naruto. The current Hokage was on her toes about anything involving Danzo.

"Before I say anything more, I need you all to swear, you will never talk about what is said here, unless, I, or the Fourth agree to it." Her steely gaze swept over the group of ninja, who stood before her. Once they all swore never to speak about it, Tsunade visually relaxed, leaning back on her chair.

"Though, this is mainly about Naruto. I have brought you here because all of you deserve to know. Each of you has your own reasons." The blonde female decided not to go into detail about why, because they already knew the reason why. Naruto blinked, and tore his gaze to 'Granny-bachan'.

"We don't know how he got here, but Sakura and some other medics found him on the ground. A huge hole in his mid section. He was close to dying."

"Actually, I should have died when I sealed the Kuubi into Naruto, but I guess that isn't the case."

"W-what?" Naruto blurted, Sakura 'shhhed' him, and he fell silent once more.

"I used the Reaper Death Seal, which takes the soul of the caster. I am guessing something went wrong, or the grim reaper wanted me here. Whichever the case, I don't have any where to go, but stay here."

Kakashi looked up, relived that his sensei was actually alive. The silver haired ninja had believed he was the remaining survivor of Team Minato. It wasn't a great title for him. It just seemed to weigh him down. Now it felt like the weight was thrown off, and he was able to move again.

"We had to keep another secret from you, and from everyone else, excluding a few certain people." To Kakashi, and Jiraiya, who each looked down, lost in thought.

Naruto's teammates looked at each other in confusion. What was so important, they had to swear not to talk about it, and had to have kept it a secret from Naruto?

"One of the reasons was if other had found out, they'd be after you, Naruto." She paused and glanced at Minato. Who was searching for the words to tell him. "Come over here, Naruto." Tsunade commanded, pointing to front of the desk. Without an objection, Naruto numbly made his way to the desk. His blue eyes staring at Minato's. It was the same color eyes as every time he looked into the mirror. Slowly, the boy put the pieces together. His eyes widened, and the younger blonde's throat tightened. No. This man couldn't possibly be… Was he?

"T-Tell me." Naruto said "A-Are you my father?" Minato smiled and said the boy's name with as much love and care as a father should. "Naruto."

The boy honestly didn't know how to react. Disbelief, shock…Hurt. But at the same time, glad, excited. Without more words, Minato's features softened into a fatherly look. "Naruto…" He reached down and pulled is son into a hug. The boy didn't object, and fell into his father's arms. Letting lose a quiet sob, he'd been alone all along; villagers had hated, despised, and rejected him. But, now, he was safe, wrapped in his father's strong embrace, protecting him from the world that is all too cruel.

Sakura covered her mouth with her hands, eyes watering, she watched as Naruto let himself be developed into his father's arms. Putting her hands down, she smiled for Naruto. He must be so happy. The girl made a mental note to give her parents a hug later that night.

Kakashi let lose a sigh and turned for the door. If he knew his sensei, he would get his fair share of cries and tears later. Besides, the two needed their time to talk.

Jiraiya followed shortly after Kakashi, obviously shocked, and lost in thought. Something was…off.

The silence seemed to last forever. Minato and Naruto sat on a tree's branch, near the monument to the fallen heroes. Both of them looked to the stars that loomed silently over head and they seemed to glitter without worry. It was like you could see every star in the galaxy.

"Were you mad at me?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I was never mad at you."

"What were you?"

Pause.

"Hurt."

The word seemed to stab Minato in the heart.

"Why?" He managed to croak out.

"You left me alone."

Now his words twisted and churned, causing the father's heart to crack. Had Jiraiya taught Naruto to talk like that? Minato thought for a while, letting his son's words echo though his head.

No. His son was speaking from his heart.

**Author's Notes:**

**So that was my first chapter of my first Fanfic. ^^;**

**I would really appreciate a review to tell me how I did and if I got anything wrong. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

For the past week, Naruto and his father, Minato, had developed a routine. Father waking up son, both making breakfast. Discuss something, like a mission, or Hokage business, while they ate. Father taking son to Hokage tower to get his mission. When Naruto would come back from his day long mission, Minato would have already made dinner, and was doing paperwork at the table, waiting for him to come home so they could enjoy dinner together.

Though, there was something that Minato noticed the first few times he had welcomed Naruto home. Tears had welled into his eyes, yearning to fall out of the reservoir. But before something like that could happen, the young teen would either look away, or rub his eyes and fake yawn. He had never been greeted when he got home before. Minato had figured this would happen, considering Naruto had gone 16 years without a fatherly or motherly figure.

The Hokage laid on the couch, looking up at the ceiling, lost in thought. Come to think of it, Naruto has been slightly, but noticeably hesitant. Noting this, Minato decided that the two would do something Father and Son related. Perhaps some…bonding time to build relationships. Ones he had never gotten to establish. Naruto and Minato's relationship was like a gap between a large crevasse in the ground. And they needed to build a bridge to connect the two. Right now, only a few ropes in Minato's opinion, connected the two sides of the gap. A thought crossed his mind, what did Naruto like to do on his free time? The blonde sadly shook his head, feeling like a horrible father. How could he find out Naruto's likes without feeling nosey? Few moments of thinking outputted a result that he should have came up with before. _Kakashi._

_'Why didn't I talk to him before!? Not just about Naruto, but about him! I mean, he WAS the only living person on my team left…' _Minato cracked a smile, nodded, and then let himself drift into a well welcomed sleep.

* * *

Naruto was utterly confused. The young blonde didn't know how to react around his father. How are sons supposed to treat their father? Every action he makes around Minato, he wonders the effects of if he does this or not. What would his father's reaction be? Would he be mad, or annoyed? Naruto sat up right on his bed, looking over a scroll he had gotten from the library. (He had nearly died) He read through the scroll, his eyes hardly paying attention. Finally, clearly frustrated with the scroll, he threw it on the floor, and flipped under the warm blankets. His moves jerky, a sign showing that he wasn't in a good mood. His blue eyes shone silver as he looked out the window of his room. The moon sat high in the sky, and a few stars dotted the ink black night skies. In the morning, he'll solve everything.

* * *

"Minato-san, you'll be leaving on a mission with Team Seven, for a boarder check near the Sound and Rain villages." Tsunade handed Minato a briefing scroll. "Pack your stuff, they are gathering in an hour or so."

Minato gave Tsunade a confused glance. "Sound?"

"Land of the Rice Fields." She corrected herself, noting that Minato isn't that up to date. "Ask Yamato about it while you travel."

* * *

The group leapt though the trees, their eyes alert. Minato, dressed in an ANBU uniform, his mask a blueish bird. The others were in their normal attire, making the Hokage look like the odd one in the group. Naruto lagged behind not wanting to talk about anything to his father, especially around his teammates. Thankfully, for Naruto, Yamato was recalling the events about the Sound village to the man from the past.

The silver plate of the moon rose into the sky the group set up camp in an open clearing. Naruto was the first for watch, sitting on top of the wooden house Yamato built. It was a rather nice house. The blonde had decided a few rooms for the others to sleep, and a great roof to watch the stars. Naruto wasn't worried about keeping an eye out for enemy ninja. They were too far from the border. The night sky here was much different from the night sky in Konoha. There were trillions of stars that glittered above, each and everyone shone without wavering. The Moon reached the time for Naruto to wake up his father for watch. For some reason, Naruto wanted to stay outside and watch the stars slide by, perhaps his father could let him sit out with him? Or would that be too bothersome?

"UGH!" Naruto cried out. _'Why can't I at least talk to him without feeling like I have said something wrong?!'_ He had finally gotten a father, but didn't know how to act as a son. Isn't it supposed to come naturally? The young blonde had grown up as an orphan, and now suddenly he had a father. Wouldn't that be such a drastic change, he would nod dumbstruck at the idea of suddenly having a father?

Footsteps creaked as Naruto walked though the house, heading towards his father's room, on the bottom floor. The blonde froze, and the house went so silent, that he could hear the steady breathing of the occupants of the make shift building. The ninja slowly opened the door and tip toed over to his father, shaking his shoulder slightly.

* * *

Minato's blue azure eyes snapped open, and immediately read the chakra readings behind him, his muscles tense. He directed everything he could to the person who stood behind him, unaware of who it was. The chakra was warm, and familiar, and he immediately knew who it was.

"Tochan?" Came a loud whisper.

"Hn?" Minato replied quieter

"Your turn." He said, still standing there, as if debating weither or not to say something.

"Oh, thank you Naruto." He replied and turned over to face his son. "Did you see anything?" His response was a hesitant shake of his head. Naruto still stood there, mouth open as if trying to say something, though he can't form the words to ask."Something on your mind?" He asked quietly, glancing at his son's eyes. The blue replicas of his looked to the floor boards, as if they were interesting.

"N-no." Naruto murmured and walked quickly out of the room, scuffing the ground as he trotted away.

_'Why won't Naruto say anything to me? Don't kids tell their parents everything? I am NOT ready to be a teenager's parent! I hardly know what goes on inside their head.' _

Minato hulled himself to his feet, and dragged himself out side. The crisp night air nipped at any of the hokage's bare skin, causing him to shiver slightly. The older blonde leaped to the top of the roof, and looked up. Viewing the same view his son had only a few minutes prior to him. Minato found himself remembering when he had talked to Kakashi.

_FLASH BACK_

_The Fourth Hokage sat on top of his own stone head, carved into the side of the mountain in the village. His student sat only a few meters away from him. They had talked about the dealings before Minato had come back. It had been a few months after Naruto had come back with Jiraiya. This hadn't surprised Minato as much as when he had talked to Tsunade. _

_"Kakashi, can I get your advice?" Minato finally asked after a few moments of a silence, indicating that they were done talking about their past subject._

_"Of course." The silver haired man looked up at his sensei with his one uncovered eye. In that onyx black eye, was curiosity. _

_'Probably made a bet with him say thing that I would ask him about it.'_

_"What does Naruto like? He hardly talks about anything, beside missions."_

_Kakashi laughed and muttered something like 'Tsunade owes me…..I was right…..Always wrong' The Hokage sent his student a frustrated glare._

_"Well, he likes Ramen, ironic to his name."_

_"So like Kushina."_

_"Definitely. When he was smaller, he liked pranking the village. You know, he painted the monument."_

_"Heard that before."_

_"I guessed as much. Look, sensei"_

_"Hm?"_

_"If you want a serious answer, actually ask him. He isn't an idiot any more. He'll understand, and think that you actually care. But, I don't know, that is what I am getting out of this."_

_Minato blinked slowly. That could just work! "Thanks Kakashi." He gave him a signature bright smile. Then froze. "Wait, 'Not an idiot anymore?'" _

_Kakashi laughed quietly. "Don't get me started._

_END FLASHBACK_

Checking, the time, Minato leaped off of the roof, and onto the soft ground. Hardly making a noise to not awake any of the others inside. As he passed Naruto's room on the upper floor, a cold wind wafted through the slightly opened sliding door. Minato glanced inside to the bedroom window wide open, and Naruto's bed a mess, like he couldn't have slept. Sighing, he continued on the way to Yamato's room, to wake him for his shift. He'd trust Naruto to come back by morning.

**Author's Notes:**

**I would like to say, that I am going to reference back to the other part of the flashback later in the story.**

**Nika0645: Thank you~ I have a bad habit of spelling names wrong, I am going to edit the first chapter before this. **

**PiccolaNaruto18: Aw! Thanks for the first review. **

**Noxy the Proxy: Definitely. :)**

**Everyone else: I'd like to hug you all for you support, I never actually thought I would get this many follows so fast. Also sorry about the false alarm a few minutes ago. **

**See you guys in the next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys~ I am back. Sorry it was a little bit longer; I just had to finish up school. :) **

**Also, I'll be going to Michigan to visit family on Wednesday next week. So, I won't be able to update as soon. Sorry. Though, I can work on it with my iPad; it'll make things easier.**

**Reviews:**

**Duesal10: I tried to slow down this chapter for you. :)**

**Kaplunk: Thank you! Makes me happy when people comment nice things like that. **

**Whovian: All I can say to that is…;) **

**Skdc8595: Thanks, and I do too! I can read those all day.**

**Idsandctr: I do?! D8 lol Alright.**

**Nika0645: Oh yeah, totally... Also, so would I, so would I. ;) **

**TheRokudaimeHokage: I had to resist the urge to put spaces in your name. *Laughs* We'll just have wait and seeeeeee.**

**I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be here right now!**

**Without farther ado…Chapter 3.**

* * *

Silence.

Silence besides the soft steps on the moist green grass. Said grass reflected silver, as the moonlight hit the dew drops that had condensed on the small plants. It was eerie, and if the young man who walked on the plants had been paying any attention, he would have noted the many pairs of eyes that watched his every move. His own set of eyes looking along the neat rows of rice plants, and shivered.

Naruto, he needed some air. Though, he had been out for watch his share of the night, he couldn't shake of his continuous anger that seemed to gnaw at him inside out. Like he could feel his hated from the Kuubi bubbling up when he was around his father. He wasn't sure if the anger was from himself, of the hairball in his stomach.

Last time he had gone off into the forest on his own, was back in the wave country. Where he had fallen asleep, and met Haku. Who asked him what he fought for, and if he had any precious persons. Soon developing his nindo. How far away that seems now…

Perhaps, if he fell asleep here. Would the same thing happen to him again? Or was it luck?

The mentally exhausted blonde, rested his head on top of the root of the tree. His blue eyes staring in front of him, the stars for a long moment, before fluttering shut.

* * *

Minato found himself in the landscape of his mind. It was a cheerful landscape. Kumara, lying behind him. Quietly resting. The Hokage had befriended him long ago, well…during those first weeks back in Konoha in his spare time.

The creature opened its crimson eyes, and watched its companion think. He had been thinking a lot. While, the Kuubi had been keeping tabs on his split self sealed in the older blonde's son. Something was wrong. Kumara couldn't feel his chakra in Naruto. That set all sorts of alarms.

"**Minato."**

"_Yes, Kumara?"_

"**Bad news."**

"_Hn?"_

"**I can't feel my chakra in Naruto."**

"_And that means?"_

"**It means th-"**

The fox wasn't able to finish. Minato was yanked out of his sub consciousness. A worried expression on Kumara's usual hardened features sent chills down the father's spine. He could feel something was wrong. His fatherly instincts kicked in. His spawn was in danger, and it was his job to protect it. Energy pumped though the chakra cannels of the Hokage, as his Azure eyes burst open. The house shook dangerously. Birds cried out loudly as their peaceful morning was disrupted.

Minato hauled himself onto his feet and staggered to the others in the hall. There he found the group, looking almost as worried as Kumara.

"The Kuubi…"Minato started, his thought raspy from sleep. He used the term that the others used, not wanting to cause more confusion. They really didn't need it. "He can't feel Naruto's Chakra."

Yamato's eyes widened in realization. The other two teens just held onto the door frames to their rooms. Then Sakura finally found her voice. "Then where is Naruto? And how do you know the demon can't feel Naruto's chakra?"

"I guess he went out for a walk late at night." He braced himself against the hallway wall as an aftershock followed. Minato winced when she said Demon. "When I sealed the Kuubi into Naruto, I only sealed half into him. The other half into me." The blonde quickly added. He sat up slowly, his back aching from the ground.

"Everyone gather your things, we are heading off course to find Naruto." Yamato said quickly, making his way back into his own room. Leaving Minato with his thoughts.

'_Please Naruto. Please be safe.'_

* * *

Seconds became minutes, then minutes became hours. Then the boy's eyes flickered open to see the dawn sky. Purple and the sun slowly rising. The water in the rice fields glistened as the purple light reached the surface. Birds cheeped, and glided along the morning sky. In the nearby village, people began to stir.

'_Nice morning'_, the blonde thought with a sleepy smile that brightened his blue eyes. He watched the ocean of a sky above him. Clouds drifted along the sky line, the tree Naruto rested against swayed slightly in the warm breeze. _'I wouldn't mind laying here forever.' _He chuckled and resided to people watching.

The villagers up the earliest either had warm bread; fresh from the oven, or, apples cool and fresh, in their mouths. They hurried to the fields to begin working. It amazed Naruto, how simple life could be. The people who had stayed at home, started gardening, their hands digging though the soil to plant seeds, to pull out weeds or pull out crops like potatoes.

His last observation is where his relaxing time ended. An evil laugh sounded behind the teen.

"My, my." Naruto hardly had a chance to spin around, when he felt a foot kick his side. From the force of it, it was infused with chakra. The chakra enforced kick, sent Naruto rolling down the hill, unwillingly letting out yelps of pain when he landed on his bad side. Pain seared though his midsection when touched; Naruto knew he had broken a few ribs. He slowly got to his feet, and looked at the man who kicked him in the eyes.

Blood dribbled out of the corner of the blonde's mouth. Naruto looked down, and slowly wiped the blood away, a smirk appearing on his lips as he did so. His hands formed a familiar sign; thrusting as much chakra as he could into it. He had already given his clones a command. To fight and never give up.

Little did he know that the man had another plan.

* * *

Minato was already traveling, his usual happy eyes, narrowed into a scowl no one could know though, he was wearing his ANBU mask, a toad. He had left the group, as they had told him to go ahead. Which, he felt obliged to. It felt like his fault that Naruto had gone off at night. What did he say that upset him so much? Another thing that had bothered Minato, how his body adjusted and healed to the wound he had gotten back when he had first came. He could only assume the Kuubi was responsible. Perhaps he'll ask the biju later.

* * *

Birds chirped in outrage as flashes of wind redirected their choice of flight. Men, in to particular uniforms jumped branch to branch. Their target wrapped with one arm of a large burly man.

"How long will the chakra seal last?" A low voice from the man with the blonde he carried. Such man had short, windblown, black hair. His chiseled features looked down at the boy disapprovingly.

"Until we get to the hide out." Said a higher pitched voice; a thinner man, with pale cream hair, that was cut short to the tips of his ears. The man's amber eyes glittered smugly, he'd designed the seal.

"What does master see in this boy?" the first man growled, adjusting his grip on the teen.

"Well, that is Naruto Uzamaki. Apparently he is the Fourth Hokage's son, and the Nine Tail's Jinchuriki."

'_Jinchuriki?'_

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The boy in front of me cried, making a cross with his two index fingers, and his middle fingers. His blue eyes shining with mischief, and a smirk on his lips. The kid knew what he was doing._

_I only laughed. And watched the boy's clones as they charged. "What horrible fighting style! Whoever taught you was an idiot." And I quickly made hand signs. "Great Wind Cutter!" Then quickly lashed out with a kunai. A white lash of wind erupted from the blade, and cut through the air. Racing towards the clones at a speed even the Fourth Hokage would be jealous of wizzing with a loud shriek. The wind blade sliced though the clones, and they all popped with an audible poof. Smoke erupting from the bodies if the clone. _

'_Now where is the ki-'I didn't get to finish my thought as I was launched into the air by a multitude of clones, then again, I was kicked higher. Pain laced though my body as sore spots were kicked and punched over and over again._

"_Na!" The first group shouted_

"_Ru!" the second group followed shortly after_

"_To" The third group knocking him even higher. _

_Thousands more clones appeared above me. Each one of them bore an angry expression. "Uzamaki Barrage!" I knew I had to act fast before the kid hit me. Otherwise, I would be a bird shot from the sky._

_Thinking quickly, I switched places with a clone, and then dropped down to the ground unceremoniously. My muscles screamed in protest as they were expanded from landing._

"_OI!" Came a loud shout behind me. I slowly forced myself to turn. The blonde stared me down, his eyes narrowed in anger. "Did you just insult Ero-sennin?"_

"_What if I did?" I sniffed. This kid wasn't going to take me down. I haven't even used my strongest attack. Besides, the others were waiting for me to bring the kid back for the master. He had a job, and he wasn't just going to give up._

"_Then you've made a grave mistake." His voice lowered considerably. His tone, and the level of killing intent flowing off of him…I knew the gaki wasn't kidding. I'd have to end this soon.A smirk slid onto his features. Suddenly he proofed again._

'_Damn Shadow Clones!'_

"_Rasengan!" The jinchuriki's voice echoed though the forest. Birds scattered at the sudden noise, sending any alarm calls into the partly cloudy sky. Soon following that, was a loud boom. The ground shook, causing large crevasse to appear like spider webs from the epicenter.__The poor ground that happened to be under the attack, erupted a huge plume of smoke, causing the visabillity to drop._

_I was always a quick thinker. After years of mercenary work with the group, I am the strategist. I slipped to the side of the powerful attack, and then quickly attacked a chakra tag to the boy's forehead as his attack slammed into the ground. _

_I leapt to the side, and waited for the dust to subside. At first, I thought that he had some how, but, Asa the dust faded, I saw the crumpled body of my target. The boy laid, his eyes wide open is shock as his chakra was withheld by the seal. Making blonde a sack of potatos, his body limp, rapidly fading into __unconscious, the azure eyes blinked, once, twice. Then on the last blink, they remained shut._

"_Now to get back to the others."_

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

**Well, that's the entire muse I have. Curses.**

**I'd like your opinions.**

**Should I make it longer? (Takes more time)**

**Or is it fine the way it is?**

**Also, is it slow enough, or do I need to tone it down a little?**


End file.
